Stuck in Limbo
by CD-The-Rockstar
Summary: Murdoc's been experiencing outer body travel in his sleep for years without telling anyone. So, what happens when he refuses to come back to his body due to the fact he hates his life? (sorry if my chapters seem a little short)
1. Sleeping Beauty

-2D's POV-

I woke with a warm body beside me and smiled softly. It was my girlfriend Paula, still asleep and looking like an angel. I planted a soft kiss on her cheek and quietly got out of bed, looking down at my naked self. Well I needed a shower anyways, so I guess that saved me some time undressing. I chuckle softly to myself and run my fingers through my azure hair before going to the bathroom and taking my medicine; along with checking my teeth and tongue. I turn to the shower, draw the curtain, and clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from shrieking in surprise. Murdoc was asleep in the tub! Clothed, thank God, but why was he there!? I looked around and saw no booze, no vomit, not even a cigarette. He was curled up in a tight ball snoring softly and- Is that my teddy bear!? I quickly wrap a towel around my waste and cautiously step into the tub, kneeling over the sleeping demon. I had to be honest, he looked kind of... Cute when he slept.

"M-Muds?" I quickly poke him, but no response. "Murdoc?" I grab his shoulder this time and gently shake him; still no response.

I was starting to get a little scared. I yelled his name over and over, and trying everything I could to wake him; shaking him, pulling his ear, hell I even turned the shower on ice cold and he still slept! My yelling woke up the rest of house and Paula, Russel, and Noodle all came running in to what was wrong. By this point I was in tears as I kept trying to wake him up. I didn't want to lose Murdoc! Even if he was sleeping I could feel that something else was wrong and I was so afraid to lose him. Sure, I hated when he beat me up, but I've been with him for what seems like forever and even though he can be mean I... I love him a lot. I explained to Russel that something was wrong and that poor Mudsie wouldn't wake up. Russel picked Murdoc up like a baby and carried the bassist off to a guest room (one of many in Kong).

"oh, Stu honey it'll be okay." Paula went to go touch my shoulders, but it was like I couldn't hear her or see... I just stood up and followed after Russel, completely ignoring my girlfriend.

"Russel please tell he's gonna be okay!" I follow the big black man into the room, frantically wanting to see Murdoc.

"I dont know D... This has never happened before."

Russel lays the bassist down on the bed and I don't wait another second to hold Murdoc's hand, running my fingers through his black hair. _I promise I'll stay by your side until you wake up... Just like you did for me._


	2. Stu

-Murdoc's POV-

I watched as 2D cried... He cried and cried... And cried some more as he messed with my body, trying to make me comfortable. I just sat there across the room and watched him blubber and sob. I swear that kid needs to grow a backbone someday. He's just WAY too emotional. Noodle and Russel occasionally came in to check on 2D and ask about my vital signs.

"Me vital signs are fuckin' great! Everyone get out of me room!"

It felt good... Too be able to yell as much as I wanted at them and not have to deal with the threat of being hit or being mouthed off. They couldn't hear me, so fuck it! I was free from the Hell hole that everyone called my life. I stand up and walk over to 2D when Noods and Russ leave. I continued watching the bluenette cry as he cradled my head and kept saying that it would be alright. He said something about never leaving my side just like I had done. I forgot the times when my singer was in a coma and I had to take care of his limp ass FOREVER! Not really forever, but it sure as Hell felt like it. Something warm passes through me, making me let out a gasp; Paula.

"Wot the fuck are you doin here! You aren't welcome in me room eitha' ya sleezy tramp!"

I tried grabbing her or pushing her, but I forgot that I wasn't there, so I ended up just going right through her. I growl and cross my arms as I pace around my room. Oh how I longed for the day when I could strangle her perfect little skinny neck.

"Stu, sweetie, don't you think you're being a little overemotional?" She asked as she touches his shoulders.

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. "Yes he is! Drag your boyfriend out of here he's soakin' up me sheets with his tears! I paid good money for those!"

"Wot?" 2D whimpers out with a sniffle as he looks up at her. "Wot do you mean I'm bein overemotional? He's me best mate Paula!"

"I know baby, but he's abused you so much." She says, petting 2D's head. "You shouldn't worry about him after all the crap he's put you through. Come on lets just go."

She moves away and tugs 2D away from me. I suddenly feel cold. She begins leading him towards the door, but he seems to hesitate; glancing back at my body a bit frantically. I don't want him to leave... I want him to stay. I grab at his arm and at his body, but it feels like I'm swiping at air. He suddenly stops and turns his head... And I swear to Satan it feels like he's looking right at me, or at least searching for me.

"Stu..." I reach up and put my hand to his cheek as best I could. "Stay with me Stu. Show me there's somethin worth comin back to."

"I... P-Paula I'm not leaving him." He yanks away from her and goes back to the bed, sitting on its edge and running his fingers through my hair. "He needs me... I don't care how many times he's been a selfish asshole. That isn't his fault Paula."

I smile triumphantly and chuckle. I had succeeded in making 2D rebel against his own girlfriend. She stares at him for a moment before nodding and turning to leave. I sit beside 2D and watch him as he rests my head in his lap, and he begins to tell me stories like I had done when he was in his vegetative state. I sat there all night and listened to him talk about happy memories and sad memories. Hours pass and he's now laying beside me, er my body I mean, just holding me and looking at my rough hands.

"Mudz I know that when you told me all those stories you thought I couldn't hear you..." He yawns and rests his head on my chest, "But I heard every word and while in that God-forsaken coma I wanted to hold you every time you cried."

He drifts into dreamland, his lanky fingers interlaced with mine. I sit there and watch his chest go up and down, his breathing soft and sweet to listen to. I wanted nothing more than to hold him... To feel his warmth and to take in his scent of butterscotch. Should I go back?


	3. Love

-Murdoc's POV-

I decided no... I wasn't going to go back just yet. So far 2D was the only one who wanted me back. What about everyone else? Do they miss me at all? Morning came and the sleeping bluenette woke from his slumber, well very slowly anyways. He got up and yawned as he headed to the door, but stopped and looked back at my body. He must've forgotten what had happened. He smiles and walks back over to me, and starts-

"no no no!" I yell as I watch him, "Don't undress me!"

"We gotta get you out of these wet clothes." 2D smiles and tugs off my wet grey sweater, "Dont go anywhere!"

I make an annoyed face at his remark and watch him run out of the room. I could tell I was in a world of trouble now, but I wanted to see what 2D would do. The singer runs back into the room holding a box and a pair of my jeans that I thought I had lost months ago. 2D had taken them? I sit there and watch as he opens the box, and pulls out a light-violet button-up shirt.

"I was gonna wait til christmas, but I'll go ahead and give this to you now." 2D explained with a big smile and slipped the shirt on me, humming as he buttons it up, "It looks good on you Mudsie."

He giggles and fixes the collar before slipping my inverted cross necklace on me. I guess it came undone while 2D was shaking me in the tub. I had to admit the shirt DID look real good on me, making me smile with pride, but my smile didnt last long when I saw 2D undoing my jeans. I felt so embarrassed I had to cover my face and look away, listening to the sound of denim and fabric move around.

-2D's POV-

"Sorry for takin your jeans." I said softly, feeling embarrassed as I tugged down the satanist's wet jeans, "I had to borrow them and I guess I-"

I stopped when I saw that his boxers were soaked as well. My cheeks heated up red and I immediately began regretting ever turning the shower on. I take in a deep shaky breath, shut my eyes tight, and feel for the hem. Just as I was about to pull them off I felt a tap on my back, making me shriek and jump. It was Noodle!

"O-Oh Noodle." I sigh in relief and laugh a little, "You scared me. What're you doin in here?"

"I wanted to see Murdoc-sama." She answered with a smile and held up a small bottle of red fingernail polish, "His paint is coming off."

I look over at Murdoc's pinkie finger and see the red fingernail polish was indeed beginning to chip off. I sigh in relief and nod at Noodle, letting her climb up on the bed. I was so glad she interrupted me. I take a seat in a metal fold-out chair across the room and watch her paint the demon's nail.

"Do you miss him Noods?" I ask as I look at her.

She nods and gives a sad smile. We sat in silence for awhile...

-Murdoc's POV-

I was so happy when Noodle walked in and stopped 2D. I really didn't want him removing my boxers. The last thing I want is that dullard staring at my... Well you know. Unfortunately Noodle didn't stick around long. She finished painting my pinkie and then left after giving 2D a hug. The singer came back over to my body and nervously stared down at me. He made another reach for my boxers, but couldn't do it.

"S-Sorry mate I can't do it." He begins putting on my clean pair of jeans and pats my chest with a shy smile, "I hope you're comfortable."

He leans down and hugs me, rubbing his cheek against mine, and for a moment I feel a sense of calm and warmth wash over me. Love... I hadn't felt love in ages. True love, not lust. But I still couldn't go back... All there was to go back to was a life of booze, girls, pain, and a singer who was unconditionally loyal to me... _I feel so lost..._


	4. Snatched

Sorry all my fellow readers that I haven't updated this. I know all of you have been anticipating this chapter. I was having major writer's block, but now I have a grand plan and hopefully will be able to keep updating this! Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you all think! :D

* * *

-Murdoc-

The day goes on with 2D remaining by me, except for when he had to go use the toilet, and I continue to sit and watch him, feeling lost. At one point my singer tries to get some soup down my throat, which was not too easy for him. I will admit it was quite funny watching him pry my mouth open and attempt to avoid cutting himself on my pointed teeth. He got cut a couple of times, but did manage to get some soup down my throat so I wouldn't go hungry. After feeding me he tries his best to pull me up, but his skinny ass couldn't get me up very far. Eventually though he did manage to prop me up in a sitting position, banging my head on the wall in process.

"ah! S-Sorry Mu'doc," He apologized, petting my head and kissing my temple.

He stops once he realizes what he had just done and I was left in shock as well. I knew 2D was a very affectionate person, but I never would have expected him to do that... Not in a million years! His face turns a bright crimson red and he looks away, giving my chest an awkward pat. He sits there in silence by my body, occasionally rubbing his arm up against mine or resting his head on my shoulder. God, I don't know what the Hell to do! I want to go back, but at the same time I don't; not yet anyways. I pace and wage war on myself as I think and debate. An hour passes by and I hear movement behind me. I turn and see my body waking up. I'm filled with shock and confusion as my body shifts and groans. How the Hell was I waking up!? I wasn't in there! My body moving catches 2D's attention and of course he's overjoyed to see "me" awake, throwing his arms around me and hugging me tight.

"Mu'doc you're finally awake!" He beams, holding me tight.

"No... No, no that isn't me!" I yell, but he can't hear me, "2D that isn't me!"

I run over and grab at 2D, but I'm only swiping at air. I panic... I didn't know what was going on, but I sure as Hell knew that I wasn't inside me. I stop when my body looks at me dead in the eye and a sick grin spreads across its face, eyes flickering red for a second. An eerie raspy voice fills my head, saying, "Are you afraid of The Boogieman?" I feel myself run cold and the world starts to go black around me. The Boogieman... Had taken over my body. I can't do anything, but watch him touch what was rightfully mine; tainting my beloved angel. I grow angry and before I can make a move the ground gives out from beneath me, and I'm consumed by darkness as I fall.

"2D!" I scream and grab around me for anything as the image of Stuart and the impostor grow smaller, and smaller. "STUART!"

The impact to a cold, hard surface brings me to a dead stop, and then... Nothing...


	5. Plastic Beach

-Murdoc-

I awoke on my back, surrounded by black and the floor was cold with a thick fog sweeping across it. My body cracks as I stiffly and slowly get up, the sound of my boots and breathing are all I can hear. I stand there and let my eyes adjust, shapes and figures that blend with the inky black dance around me. _They must be otha' lost souls._ I slowly make my way forwards, being careful of where I step since the floor seemed to be slowly falling apart around me. Memories from childhood start playing around me and I cover my ears, shutting my eyes and trying not to hear the overlapped sounds of my father and brother's voices.

"You're just a joke!"

"Such a waste of space!"

"You'll never amount to anything!"

I fall to my knees and curl up, pushing harder on my ears and squeezing my eyes shut even tighter, but it feels like they're yelling right in my ears and the images just continue to flash in front of my eyes. I grind my teeth and growl, digging my short nails into my scalp. The world felt like it was spinning and I was becoming sick to my stomach. I finally couldn't take it anymore!

"SHUT UP!"

It gets quiet, but I remain curled up as I pant softly; hot tears prick at my eyes and I fight them back. Once I calm myself enough I slowly open my eyes and see a ray of light on the floor. My eyes trail up the light to a lift sitting there in the middle of the void. It wasn't like the lifts in Kong; it was cylindrical with a single bulb hanging down from its ceiling. Standing beside the lift was a short Asian man with a smile on his face.

"The lift!" He chimed as he gestured to the open elevator, "The lift Boss!"

Behind my bangs my eyebrows furrow in confusion and I hesitantly glance around me to see the man was talking to someone else. Like it was any surprise I was alone. I get to my feet and slowly make my way to the lift, glancing down at the short man who continued to smile at me. I stepped in and the doors closed behind me. I look around for the button panel, but didn't see one; just a singular button with a label beside it that read, "Home". I try to swallow the nervous lump in my throat and take a deep breath before pushing the button. I jump as the lift jolts to life and begins going up. I back myself against the wall as it jostles and the light flickers. After a few minutes it comes to a dead halt and sends me falling through the doors onto what feels like styrofoam. I groan and push myself up, shaking my head. I look down and see that I am indeed on styrofoam. _Why's everythin red?_ Not only was everything tinted red, but it was hard to breathe; like I was breathing through a mask. _A mask?_ I jump to my feet and look at my hands which are now very thin. I start to panic and look behind me, only to see a tattered and dirty green cloak.

"No... No, no, no!"

I quickly spin around and take in my new surroundings of plastic trees, styrofoam beach, and water! Water everywhere! I rush to the water's edge and my eyes widen in terror when I see the reflection of The Boogieman staring back at me. I had woken up in that bastard's body! Not only that, but I was stuck on some island! No... Not an island... A beach.

... A plastic beach...


	6. 3 Years

I'm happy to be back to writing for you all! My writer's block was really kickin my arse lol I hope you all still like the story

* * *

-Murdoc's POV-

A barbaric yawp escaped my mouth within the mask which muffled my sound. I start to breathe heavy, panicking as my fingers scrape at the mask's straps. My heart races and my hands shake as I struggle to pull it off. It seemed to stick to my face and the harder I tried, the more it felt like I had hot tar oozing out of my pores. Another yell of rage bursts from my lungs as I pull as hard as I can at the long nose of the leather mask, mustering all the strength I had to wrench the damn thing off! No dice... the straps tightened around my head and neck, I felt like I was suffocating. Eventually I gave up and collapsed on the styrofoam in defeat, an angry sob rattled my thin frame.

Night fell rather quickly before I made myself get back up. I had to admit the sunset was beautiful and out here there were no city lights, so the starry sky looked... emaculate._ I guess that's as good a word as any._ I stand there for a moment, looking around at all the garbage. I sigh, fogging up my red lenses for a moment, and begin to walk around the "beach". The lift remained in the center of the island and the swaying bulb was the only source of light; besides the stars and moon. There was a lot of interesting stuff lying around, things I was surprised that people could just throw away. Oh well, another man's trash is another man's treasure. I came to an abrupt halt when I tripped over a pile of bright pink paint cans in the styrofoam. I groaned and laid there on the cans, my now bony body aching from the sudden fall onto blunt metal. I forced myself up and looked at the paint, and a thought crossed my mind. The beach was so boring, why not make it a bit more interesting?

So, I began painting the whole island this bright shade of pink... _It'll look amazing when the sun sets and rises_. I smile crept across my face and I embraced the silence around me as I worked. Over the years I fixed the island up and built upon it. I worked, and worked, and worked 'til my bones ached and my skeletal body begged for me to stop, but I wouldn't. After just a year and a half I had lost my mind to the heat and the silence, my only friends being: a smart-aleck seagull, an idiotic pelican, and a sweet old sea cow who I kept with me for great company. 3 years... 3 god forsaken years went by before I had caught ear of MY band starting a new album. That snapped me back to some reality and I began my journey back to society. I wanted to track down 2D first, make sure he was okay after all of these years.

I searched and searched for my blue-haired, black-eyed God, but with no luck. Eventually I caught wind of where he was living; in a flat in Beirut trying to complete a law degree. I was impressed that he was interested in that kind of thing. I searched around Beirut and when I had found him... He ran away from me in fright. I was left with no other options... Than to gas him and take him back to my Plastic Beach...


End file.
